With the onslaught of the information age, new computer products have emerged one after another, and relevant peripheral products such as digital printers, digital cameras, digital video cameras, etc. have seen rapid development. Most of these digital products have the capability of loading memory cards as an auxiliary design. Thus, a memory card connector becomes an indispensable loading tool.
In a conventional memory card connector 7 (as shown in FIG. 5), a metal support 71 having elastic arms is disposed on guide sections 73, and is combined with a withdrawal mechanism 72. The metal support 71 is used to press against one side of a memory card to prevent the memory card from being released accidentally when being withdrawn from the connector 7.
Although the conventional metal support 71 for pressing against the memory card can prevent the memory card from being released accidentally during withdrawal, the metal support combined with the withdrawal mechanism 72 increases the manufacturing difficulty and cost of the connector 7. Accordingly, the connector 7 is large volume and thus not suitable for use with electronic products which are ever lighter, thinner, and smaller. Besides, the guide sections 73 of the conventional memory card connector 7 usually do not have a sufficient force for clamping two sides of the memory card, so the memory card easily vibrates due to the shaking of the electronic device after the memory card is inserted into the connector 7.
In view of the above, it is really necessary to further provide a connector which can prevent the memory card from being released accidentally during withdrawal without using the metal support with the withdrawal mechanism, reduce the fabrication cost and the volume, alleviate vibrations of the memory card when it is received in the connector, and provide desirable grounding, as well as other advantages.